Acoustic devices are used in numerous environments and for various purposes, including entertainment purposes, such as listening to music, productive purposes, such as phone calls, and professional purposes, such as aviation communications or sound studio monitoring. Different purposes may require an acoustic device to detect sounds within the environment, such as by using a microphone. For example, to allow for voice communications or voice recognition, an acoustic device can use a microphone to detect a user's voice within the environment. Other acoustic devices can include noise reduction or noise cancellation features that counteract ambient noise detected in the environment.